Amy's Runaway Adventure
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Amy runs away after a missed date by Sonic, she's then taken by two unknown hedgehogs to their boss, who then uses her newly found power for his own. Will Amy ever escape and will Sonic and friends ever find Amy again?
1. Chapter 1

**Amy's Runaway Adventure **

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH**

**Chapter 1 **

It was a cold wet and windy day over Station Square rain was coming down fast and furious and not showing any near signs of stopping. Very few people walked out in this kind of weather and if they were they trying to get out of it as quick as they could. None of them barely noticed a very wet and sneezing pink hedgehog walk by.

She was wearing a red dress, red boots and gold bracelets and a red headband on her head. Her name was Amy Rose she was usually a bright and cheerful hedgehog but today just hadn't been her day as it was one of those day's that went from bad to worst, now her mood matched the weather almost too perfectly.

Amy looked a head and saw a sign for a small café just on her side of the street, she paused for one moment to take a look at the sky and since the rain didn't look as if it would stop any time soon, she decided to go inside. As she entered a bell on the top of the door rang to signal a customer had come in and someone there was there to greet and show her to her seat.

She ordered a hot chocolate, the waitress nodded and smiled before she walked off leaving her alone. She cupped her hands in cheek and thought about what had just happened only hours ago. Tears threatened to spill at any moment, but she couldn't cry here, she wouldn't let herself.

A few seconds later the waitress returned with Amy's hot chocolate and she started to quietly sip it, she couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on at the table behind her. She could tell there was at least two girls but the girls were only gossiping about boys so at first she wasn't really interested, that is until a certain blue hedgehogs name was mentioned.

Amy had continued to sip the hot chocolate when the word Sonic came up, she paused half way through a gulp of chocolate, "so, you'll never believe, who I saw yesterday." Said one girl who sounded rather excited.

"Oo, tell me." Said the other.

"Sonic the hedgehog, *sighs* oh he's so amazing and really handsome up close, there were other girls there but I swear on my life that he winked at me, he was signing autographs at the time and just outside the mall." The girl kepted sighing.

The other girl huffed, "well, it's to bad you'll get nowhere near him."

This snapped the girl out of out her daydreaming, "what do you mean by that?"

"Don't you remember that Amy Rose girl, she'd probably hammer you the moment you went anywhere near him."

The girl snorted, "yeah right, she doesn't scare me beside I heard Sonic personally say that he hated her and that she was nothing but an annoyance. I mean you've seen the way she stalk's him, I don't blame him for thinking that." The girls giggled and continued to talk about something else, both unaware that Amy was sitting in the seat behind them.

Amy could feel herself trembling, tears were reaching the corners of her eyes, she couldn't take it anymore. She through money on the table and quickly made her way out. She ran straight home to her apartment building while slamming the door behind her and sliding down to the to floor. She ran a hand through her quills and let all her tears spill out.

About an hour later her tears had dried up and she sat on the floor, her eyes looked dazed, the memory of earlier just wouldn't leave her alone, her eyes lit a blaze and her hammer appeared in her hands, she destoryed every Sonic related item in her room, which was almost everything apart from one photoframe that had a picture of her and Sonic inside.

Amy's breathing became heavier, as one thought raced through her mind, _'I have to get outta here, how can I stay here knowning that Sonic hates me and is now going out with someone else? I'd just be hurting myself by staying, but I'll also hurt myself by leaving, I mean I don't wanna leave Cream, Rouge, Tails or even Knuckles behind *sighs* I'm sure they'll understand, I'll just leave them a letter to explain things.' _

Amy crawled under her bed and grabbed a pink suitcase, she tossed everything she thought she would need inside with stuff from her bedroom, kitchen and bathroom. She grabbed some paper and a pen from the kitchen and wrote a quick letter for anyone that happened to come by her apartment.

Amy felt a tear drop from her eyes as she placed the key to apartment under her front door mat, she made her way outside and was somewhat happy to see that the rain had stopped as she walked down the street. She noticed that she had been walking for almost four hours and it was now starting to get dark.

The darkness started to make her feel uneasy and nervous about the area she was in, every noise was making her jumpy and she couldn't help but have the feeling that someone was following her, the shadow of a hedgehog appeared next to an allyway up ahead and another one came out next to him.

They started laughing evilly, Amy gasped when they got closer and one had grabbed her. They dragged her into in the allyway and threw her suitcase to the side. She struggled about in their grip and did everything she could to get rid of them, but they proved to be too stronge.

"What's a little cutie like you doing all the way out here?" Asked the taller hedgehog in a raspy deep voice who Amy could see was a black and blue hedgehog.

"You know I think she's run away!" Said the other one who was also a hedgehog and was black and white.

"What make's you think that?" Asked the hedgehog as he gripped her wrists.

"Her suitcase and her wondering around the street at night!"

"Hmm, you know I think your right, do you think we should take her to him?"

Amy tried to struggle but the hedgehog just held onto her tighter, "might as well, we could use her." With that said the two of them laughed as they started to walk away pulling Amy with them.

The two carried her one of them grabbed her suitcase, "hey, let go of me!" Amy screamed.

The black and blue hedgehog chuckled, "calm down princess, we won't hurt you, well not yet anyway, I think our boss would be very please to meet you."

Amy growled, "oh, yeah who's is your boss?"

"Now that would be telling I'd rather show you." He smirked.

Amy frowned and continued to struggle, "man, you just aren't going give up are you? Hey Dusk do you think we use that thing? It would make carrying her a hell of a lot easier!" Said the black and white hedgehog that Amy could now see.

Dusk set her down from carrying her on his shoulders, he grabbed her arms, "hm, I guess we could, here take this!" Dusk flung a spray bottle over to the red and purple hedgehog.

Amy gasped when she felt liquid hit her face, suddenly her eyes became drowsy and she could barley keep them open, her vision becoming blurry, the vocies of the other hedgehogs were fading as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Dusk chuckled, "out like a light, you know that's some amazing stuff!"

"Yeah, you got that right, come on we'd better get outta here before someone spots us!" Said the black and white hedgehog, Dusk nodded and put Amy back over his shoulders, he held his hand up and waved it and the three them disappeared in a dark blue light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy's Runaway Adventure **

**Chapter 2**

The next day was the exact oppiste from the day before, sun shined over the city and the weather was fairly warm. Happily skipping through the streets with a small blue chao flying next her was a cream coloured rabbit wearing an orange dress. Her name was Cream, she was heading towards an apartment building where her best friend Amy lived.

She hadn't seen the pink hedgehog in a while, and was really looking forward to spending some time with her. Cream entered the building and made her way to Amy's apartment, she chapped the door and patiently waited for her friend to answer.

Ten minutes had passed with no answer making Cream worry slightly, "do you think she's already out, Cheese?" Cream asked her blue companion.

Cheese shurgged and gave a small "chao."

Cream frowned before remembering that Amy kepted a key under her doormat whenever she went out. the rabbit opened her door and went inside, "Amy!" She called, but only got silence as her answer.

Cream checked her room, kitchen and bathroom. Now she was worried as she noticed several things missing and a torn up bedroom, "Oh, Cheese, what do you suppose happened? We'd better call Tails!" Cream said in a worried vocie and wasted no time in using Amy's phone which was in the kichen.

Before even diallling the number on the phone Cream spotted an envelope on the table, "hm, I wonder what this is?" She questioned, she could tell It was Amy's writting on the envelope.

Cream's face dropped as she read through the letter a few tears fell out the corners of her eyes, "Amy...Oh...Dear..." Cream quickly grabbed the phone and dialled the fox's number, she had to stop herself from sobbing.

.

Tails smiled and stepped back from his plane, feeling rather proud of himself, "well, I have to say this is the best job I've done yet, now it's time to take her for a test flight," the fox placed his spanner down on a workbench nearest to him and headed over to his sink, so he could wash off the oil that stuck to his yellow fur and his white gloves.

He turned the tap on just when his phone started to ring, "I wonder who that could be?" Tails quickly turned the tap off and ran over to the phone. "Hello, Tails workshop, Tails speaking." Tails furrowed his brow when all he heard was sobbing noises, but they sounded familer. "Cream, is that you?" He asked.

"Oh, Tails, thank gooodness your home, please you..Have to..Help...It's it's... Amy she's...She's!" Cream tried through sobs.

"It's okay Cream, take deep breaths and calm down. Now tell me, what happened to Amy." Tails said in a calming vocie. He could here her take deep breaths and her sobbing had stopped slightly.

"Oh, Tails, Amy's run away!" Cream sobbed.

Tails eyes went wide, "what, why?"

"She left a note to everyone, you don't think you could get everyone to come over to the workshop do you?" Cream asked.

"Sure thing Cream, you make your way over here and I'll see if I can contact eveyone." Tails said.

"Thank you Tails, I won't be long." Cream said as she hung up the phone.

Tails got his address book and called for everyone to come over,_'hm, I wonder if Sonic will have anything to do with this,' _he thought as he had finshed calling everyone and just as he came off the phone Sonic himself had come into the workshop.

Sonic strollied in only to notice a worried a look on the foxes face, "hey Tails, something wrong?" He asked with a raised eye.

Tails turned to the blue hedgehog just as everyone was starting to come into the workshop, Sonic was surpised to see a certain black and red hedgehog walking in with Rouge and Omega, "Shadow, what are you doing here?"

Shadow gave Sonic annoyed look, "Tails, called us all here."

"Okay, Tails this better be important, you know I have a master emerald to guard." Knuckles said as he leaned against one of the workbenches next to Shadow.

"It is important, we're only waiting on Cream, she should be here soon," Tails said just as Cream and Cheese came through the opening part of the workshop. She handed the note to Tails and asked him to read it out to everyone.

"Okay, since your all here we have some bad news to give out, ya see Cream went round to Amy's apartment today and found this note and apparantly, Amy's run away!" Tails explained, while trying to comfort Cream.

This shocked everyone, "what? Why would she run away?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, this note will explain, so I'll read it out." Tails while showing the note.

"Dear, Friends, I'm really sorry that I have to leave and the only thing I ask of you, is that you do not look for me, I want to start a new life, Cream you were like the little sister I never had so please take care of yourself and tell Tails how you feel. Knuckles don't let that master emerald out of your sight, I know we didn't always get along but you are one of my friends and I'll miss you. Rouge I loved all the times we spent together, going shopping and doing each others make up, we've had really good laughs together and you've always cheered me up whenever I felt down, so for that I thank you. Tails never stop inventing and please take good care of Cream for me, she'll need some comfort. Shadow we were slowly becoming friends and I'll never forget the times we spent together. Omega take good care of Shadow and Rouge. And last but not least Sonic I hope you have a nice life. Signed Amy." Tails put the note down to see everyone with sad faces.

Rouge and Cream were both crying, Tails gave her a hug and Knuckles done the same with Rouge. "We have to look for her!" Cried Rouge.

"Rouge, Amy asked us not to." Tails said while hugging Cream.

"I don't care Tails, what if something happens to her!" Rouge yelled tears spilling out her eyes.

Sonic stood in a daze he picked up the note and read it, he flung it back on the workbench and raced out the workshop in a blue blur. Everyone went silent, "what's a matter with him?" Knuckles asked breaking the silence.

"You don't suppose Sonic has anything to do with this, Do you?" Questioned Shadow.

"What makes you say that, Shadow?" Asked Knuckles.

"Well, in Amy's note she says nice things about everyone, and only tells Faker to have an nice life," Shadow said with folded arms and closed eyes. This made everyone think.

.

Sonic raced through the Mystic Ruins thoughts of Amy clouded his mind, he reached his favourite resting place, he sat under a tree and starred up at the sky, _'was something I did that made Amy run away? What could I have done to make her do that?' _Sonic racked his brains to find an answer, "wait a minute I was suppose to take to her out on a date yesterday but I ended up meeting Sally instead, Amy must've seen me." Sonic sighed he'd forgotten another and now she'd had run away because of it.

"I have to find her!" Sonic shot up on his feet and started his search.

.

Meanwhile somewhere deep in the Mystic Ruins, in a deep underground base that was not Eggman's, Dusk and his partner who was called Black, walked through metal corriders and finally reached the centre that controled everything.

The walked up to a black chair and the back of the chair was facing them, Dusk looked at Black and Black nodded at Dusk. Dusk cleared his throat to get his bosses attention, "ehmm, um boss." The black chair whirled round to reveal a sinister looking hedgehog.

"Why do you feel the need to intrupt me, Dusk?" He growled his eyes were closed.

"Well, I um, we that is."

The hedgehog was getting impatent, "out with it!"

Dusk gulped, "we've uh, brought someone for you."

Their boss opened his eyes open one eye rasied, "really, And who might that be?"

"Uh, Black would you mind?"

Black nodded and picked up the pink hedgehog who was still out cold, the hedgehog stood up from his chair, "hm, why if isn't Amy Rose now where did you two boy's come across her?" He asked with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amy's Runaway Adventure **

**Chapter 3**

**Amy's POV**

I woke up, my head was killing me, I rubbed my eyes and took a look at my surroundings. Darkness and nothing but darkness surrounded me, I slowly pushed myself up from the ground and rubbed my arms since it was cold, darting my eyes around the area in confusion and worry, I saw that there was nothing in sight, no light, not even one single person. Or so I thought, I gasped in fright when a voice sounded through my head.

_'Amy...'_

I whirled around for the source but still there was no around, still darkness, "is anyone there?!" I called out just to be sure.

That's when he appeared in front of me, it was a hedgehog, only he was see through. He looked like a ghost, that would explain why I'm so cold, but they just can't be real, can they? I gasped and took a step back, he smiled sweetly at me, which kind of calmed my nerves a little he seemed friendly. I blinked a couple to make sure that I wasn't seeing things.

_'It's alright Amy, I'm real, well to you I am, just not to other people.' He chuckled. _

"Wha-what do you mean?"

_'Amy, we have met once before, but you probably don't remember, you were just a child at the time.' He sighed._

I nodded my head, "yeah, I don't remember ever seeing you before."

_'Amy, you have a gift, a gift that allows you to speak to the dead, you've always had this ability but it's just now starting to come out...Amy I am your spirit guide, I will guide you through the spirit realm and protect you from all that is evil. My name is Paul the hedgehog, but you can just call me Paul.' he bowed in front of me._

My eyes went wide, is that why I can read tarot cards? I wondered, Paul stood up straight he turned his to look behind him and I saw a bright light, "um, what is that?" I asked while covering my eyes.

_"Amy, your about to wake up, now I'll still be able to talk to you when your awake, It'll be weird but you'll get use to it."_ Paul disappeared before my eyes and the light seemed to be getting brighter, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I shut them tight and after a few minutes my eyes opened again.

I realised I was now awake was that a dream? My eyes adjusted to the light of the room, I saw that I was sitting in a chair my arms were strapped down onto it tightly, I frowned when I heard an evil laugh one that I knew all to well, "Scourge!" I snarled with my eyes narrowed at the green hedgehog before me, he was wearing a black leather jacket and sun glasses on his head.

The green hedgehog chuckled as he stepped forward, he put his hand under my chin "Amy, what a surprise, I didn't expect my two partners to bring you in."

"What do you want?!" I screamed in a demanding tone.

Scourge leaned in closer, "your power!"

My eyes went wide, "what? But I don't have any power!"

He chuckled, "oh, yes you do, you can read tarrot cards correct?" I frowned.

"Well, I know you have the ablity to speak to the dead!" Scourge grinned.

I frowned, "what would you want with that?" He couldn't possibly use it could he? He gave a twisted smile.

"People will pay good money to get in contact with dead relatives, and I need that money!" Scrouge pulled away, he pushed a button on the desk, Dusk and Black came back in, "Dusk, Black, please show miss pinkie here to her room and Dusk, I'm putting you in charge of her, don't let her out of your sight!" Scrouge ordered.

Dusk frowned "look Scrouge I'm not a babysitter!"

Scrouge chuckled, "she's hardly a baby, just do it!"

Dusk came and grabbed me from the chair I struggled hard but it was no use, he muttered a few choice words about Scrouge until we reached the room, "hmph, here's your room pinko, don't even think about trying to escape!" Dusk growled, he pushed me inside and shut the door behind me. I heard the sound of locks on the door. Giving a big sigh I did nothing but sink to the floor with my back against the door I brought my knees up to my chest, what have I gotten myself into? I should never have run away in the first place. How stupid of me!

**Sonic's POV **

I thought I'd be happy with Amy not being here, but truth is it's not as exciting as I thought it would be. I feel so bad for forgetting about Amy's date, but I hadn't seen Sal in a really long time and we just got talking so it left my mind. I took off in a run from the workshop, I was determind to find Amy and apologise.

I spent a few hours running to different places that Amy liked to hang out at, even one place that I hated so much, because it had so much there was just no sign of her anywhere, I just hope she hasn't been captured or worse, I was still running I frowned and shook my I need to stop thinking like that she could even be alright, "where are you Amy?!" I yelled into the air once I got outta the city. I was now on a small cliff that over looked the city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy's Runaway Adventure **

**Chapter 4**

Sonic after a long day of searching for Amy had finally given up when the night-sky rolled in. His tired eyes where giving up on him and he was barely able to keep them open. He got to the workshop and was surprised to see Tails still up aswell. Tails sat at his work station yawning as Sonic came in, "Sonic are you okay you look so tired?"

Sonic gave a yawn and stretched his arms, "yeah buddy I'm fine *sighs* I've been searching for Amy all day, I'm just really tired now. But I'm not giving up, cause I'm starting again tomorrow."

Tails nodded,"I was thinking that we could all search you know like in groups, we'll have a better chance at finding her."

Sonic agreed, "yeah we could try that, you guys could search the city more thoroughly. You know when Amy was searching for me she could always find me, but now that I'm searching for her well...I'm finding her impossible to find her, I just wonder how she done it?" He chuckled lightly.

Tails smiled but it soon dropped, "yeah, well we better get some sleep and start fresh in the morning I'll call everyone first thing."

Sonic nodded and done another stretch he sure was tired, "night, buddy." He said as he made his way to the roof top of the workshop just as Tails made his way to his bed.

xXXx

**Amy's POV **

I walked to the window of the room I been locked in and gazed up at the night-sky. Giving a big sigh I gave up by sitting on the torn up bed, it didn't look very comfy. But some how I fell asleep only to be rudely awaken by that Dusk hedgehog guy.

"Hey sleeping beauty time to waken, you got work to do!" He chuckled as he loomed over the bed I saw the morning sun shine through the window.

I glared at him as I sat up, "you've got ten minutes to get ready!"

After sorting myself for ten minutes, the black and white hedgehog appeared along with Dusk and grabbed me, dragging me down a hallway and back to the room with Scourge, he wore his leather jacket and sun glasses on his head. "Morning, pinkie!" He chuckled with an evil grin.

I growled why do enimmes always call me that? It really annoys me. "I hope your ready to begin your first day of work!" He grinned. I frowned there's no way I'm working for him.

"You'll be working in Black's shop you see he owns a mystic shop that sell's all that magical stuff, but you will giving out reading's and getting in contact with the dead. Making me a truck load full of money, hehehe!" Scourge chuckled at the thought of being rich.

I was then shoved out of their hide out to a small creepy looking shop across the street. I saw that their hideout was nothing more than an anbanded warehouse, I was then placed in a small cramp room in the back and sat down at a table. I saw a crystal glass ball in the middle and a deck of tarot cards in front of me.

Scourge grinned, "you know how to use this stuff dontcha?"

"I might, but there's no way I'm working for you Scourge and there's no way you can make me!"

I instantly regretted saying that when I received a jolt of electricity up my back side, "where'd that come from?!" I yelled wincing in pain it really hurt.

I wanted to rip the smile of Scrouges face so badly, "that miss Rose will happen if you try to escape or refuse to work, now Black here will be working in the shop while Dusk will be keeping an eye on you," Scourge said as he made his way over to Dusk and gave him a remote control of some sort.

My narrowed as he made his leave through the curtain of beads that led into this room, Black also left after grabbing some supplies from the shelfs and that just left me and Dusk,Dusk grabbed a chair and a magazine and began reading it occasionally looking over it to check on me.

xXXx

**Sonic's POV**

I woke the next morning to find everyone back at the workshop then remembered that Tails said he would call everyone round so we can have a better chance at searching for Amy. After jumping off the roof to where I had made sleeping area for the night I walked through the back of the workshop.

"Oh, morning Sonic." Tails greeted with a sigh.

"Morning buddy, so is everyone here?"

"Yup, we're just trying to decide who's going with who and were about's we're going, but as you can see no one can agree on anything." I nodded since they were a few of them argueing it was mainly Knuckle-head and Rouge with Cream trying to calm them down.

"Please Mr Knuckles calm down if we're going to find Amy we have to work together!" Cream tried to reason.

"I will Cream as long as I don't have to work with batgirl here!" Knuckles growled.

Rouge fumed with hands on her hips, "and what's wrong with working with me?!"

Knuckles didn't reply, as I had stepped in, "okay Knuckle-head you don't have to work with Rouge cause she'll be working with Shadow!"

Rouge walked off and I heard her mutter, "I'd rather work with Shadow any day."

Knuckles shrugged, "fine, I'll work on my own!"

I sighed and went to stand next to Tails once it had went quiet, "okay everyone you all know why we're here and that's to find Amy, I'd thought it be better to work in groups with the expection of Knuckles, so I'll be with Cream and we'll be using the Tornado, Blaze will be with Silver and Rouge and Shadow will work to together, Sonic is going to run through the city again since he's already done it once, and we've got the chaotix already searching right now so we should be able to find her." Tails said in a hopeful voice.

The gang nodded and left to begin the search I left when Tails and Cream took off in the Tornado they had each been giving different areas of the city to search. I thought I start from the ouside and work my way in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy's Runaway Adventure **

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry for the long, long, wait of the next chapter for this story, I've had really bad writer's block in everything that I've been writing. I hope you guys enjoy it though. **

**Chapter 5 **

**Sonic's POV **

After we left the workshop I decided to start my search further into the city, I searched everywhere I could think off once again. I even thought about trying places were Amy liked to go you know like the mall, the park and even the beach, I didn't dare go near the water though, but I really wasn't having much luck in finding her. I thought about checking out her apartment when I remembered that Amy kept a spare key under her mat, well that's what Cream told me I wondered if she left a clue of where she was going.

"Guy's I'm having no luck with the places that I'm searching in, so I'm going to check out Amy's apartment!" I called everyone using the walkie-talkie that Tails made, he made it so you could actually talk to more than one person at once which was pretty cool.

"Okay Sonic, we're having no luck either, but we're still going to search some more!" Tails said and I could vaguely hear the sound of the Tornado in the background.

"Okay buddy, Rouge, Shadow any luck with you guys?!"

"Sorry handsome I wish I could say we had, but I'm afraid we're not!"

I sighed "Blaze, Silver what about you guys?!"

"Sorry Sonic we're pretty much the same!" Came Silver's voice.

"Yeah us too, but we're not giving up!" Came the voices of Vector and I could hear Charmy buzzing about.

"Okay guys, thanks, I'll try her apartment and when it when it's get dark then I think we can call it a day, and we'll try again tomorrow!" I started on my way to Amy's apartment after everyone agreed, I'm pretty worried about her what if something bad happens to her and I'm not there to save her, I'd never forgive myself.

_'Come on Amy's a strong girl and aren't you forgetting that hammer she has, cause even you run from it.' _Sniggered a little voice in my head, oh great not that guy again.

I sighed cause I did remember that hammer who knows where she keeps it, cause it just seems to appear out of nowhere. "That hammer may not be enough to protect her from someone or something that's stronger than her," I said to the voice. Great now I'm talking to myself, good thing I'm running fast or people would think I was crazy.

_'True, but it should be enough to let her get away.'_

"Maybe," I muttered I was still unsure. I noticed that I was nearing her apartment but something pink caught the corner of my eye. I had just passed an alleyway, I skidded to a halt and decided to check it out. Looking around I spotted nothing but trash cans and bin bags lying around and the place smelled so bad, but that's when I spotted it, it was a pink suitcase sitting behind a trash can.

"Huh, I wonder," I opened it up to see if I could tell if it was Amy's or not I was really hoping it wasn't and that's when I saw it. Tucked underneath some clothes was a picture in a frame and that picture had me, Amy and the rest of the gang in it. "Oh no, Amy...I gotta bad feeling about this."

I reached for the walkie-talkie "guys I found something it's Amy's suitcase!"

"Her suitcase where'd you find it?!" Came a panicked Rouge.

"Uhh I found it in an alleyway," I sighed I was really worried now, "I think something must have happened to her," I clenched my fist in anger. I could hear Cream sobbing a little bit.

"Cream I'm sure s-she's ok," Tails said in a comforting voice.

"What do we do now?!" Questioned Shadow.

I growled but I didn't let them hear me, "let's head back to the workshop then we can come up with something," I switched the walkie-talkie off before anyone said anything, my eyes drifted down to the suitcase she wouldn't just leave her suitcase lying around in an alleyway, something keeps telling that she's been kidnapped by someone but by who and why? Picking it up I ran off to the Mystic Ruins.

**Amy's POV**

Well so much for working they haven't had a single person come into this shop, I don't blame people for avoiding it, it's creepy I would avoid it myself. I sighed and leaned into my hands "how does Scourge expect me to work for him if there isn't even one loosely customer?!" I growled turning to Dusk who had lowered the magazine that he was reading I then regretted opening my mouth when I received an electric shock. I winced at the pain.

Dusk chuckled "keep your mouth shut, beside you'll be surprised at the amount of customer's we get at night."

I frowned but I jumped slightly when there was a knock at the wall next to the beads, a creepy looking bat came through "hey Dusk how's it hanging?!"

Dusk looked up and greeted the bat "hey Zack it's hanging fine I guess you?"

"Yep me to, so I heard you actually have a psychic now is that true?!"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Dusk chuckled as he looked at me I didn't like the way that bat was looking at me though.

The bat grinned as he sat down at the table "so you're the psychic, hm you know you look pretty hot, how about we hook up afterwards?" He said while winking at me. I frowned and made a disgusted face.

Dusk hit Zack on the head "hey that job is for Scourge only, if he found out you did that he'd hunt you down, now just get your fortune told and be on your way?!"

My eyes were wide great what have I got myself into?

"Geez Dusk your more cranky than usual," Zack said as he rubbed his head on the spot where Dusk hit him. "But fine whatever so uh Miss wait a minute I know you, your uh Amy right yeah Amy Rose, you hang about that Sonic guy and his friends am I right?"

I growled at the mention of Sonic, Dusk laughed "yeah that's before she ran away and fell into our hands, now she's hanging around with us!"

Zack whistled "wow okay so uh I liked ya to tell me my fortune."

I sighed "fine what would you like to know?"

"I wanna know what's in my future."

I nodded and closed my eyes and I could see Paul surrounded in darkness _'hi Amy, you shouldn't be here and working for them.'_

_"_I know Paul but I've no choice please will you help me?"

He nodded _'I guess this loser wants to know his future well I'll show you his future and just to warn you it's not pretty unless he changes his ways.'_

The scenery changed to out side in the city watched as Paul walked around and he spotted Zack getting beat up by Scourge and the other two, "I told you to stay away from her!" Yelled Scourge. I could hear the cops and Scourge and the other two run away leaving the bat in pretty bad shape as the cops appeared.

My eyes opened and Zack was just staring at me "well what did ya see?"

"I saw you getting beat up, then the cops came and picked you up. I see you being in prison for the rest of your life if you don't change your ways!" I growled but then I felt a shock.

"You can't tell him that?!" Dusk said.

"But that's what I saw, what else am I suppose to tell him?!" I replied back.

Zack put up his hand and shook his head "no Dusk it's okay uh thanks Amy, uh here's the money see ya later Dusk!" With that said Zack left.

Dusk frowned "well he sure acted particular, hm oh well just get on with your work!" Dusk went back to sitting down and reading as another customer came in. I sighed and continued on, since there was nothing else I could do without receiving another shock and I really didn't want another one they were really painful.


End file.
